<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's mine by KaguraMay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430190">He's mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguraMay/pseuds/KaguraMay'>KaguraMay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Violence, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguraMay/pseuds/KaguraMay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Procurando por Rein, Fine encontra o amor de sua vida, Shade, confessando o seu amor para sua irmã gêmea e ambos começam a namorar.<br/>No dia seguinte, com apenas as duas em casa, Rein não imaginou que as consequências de suas escolhas se tornariam tão drásticas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Fine &amp; Prince Shade, Princess Fine / Prince Shade, Princess Rein &amp; Prince Shade, Princess Rein / Prince Shade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Onde você se meteu, Rein?</em>
</p><p>Fine olhou para todos os lados do pátio, buscando os últimos locais da escola para encontrar a sua amada irmã gêmea. Tinham combinado na noite anterior que passariam o horário de almoço juntas, mas está quase a acabar e nenhum sinal de Rein. Isso com total certeza a deixou preocupada. Ouviu de alguns colegas de classe dela dizendo que ela está acompanhada de um garoto, que de início pensou que fosse Bright, porém quando o encontrou, a garantiu que não saiu de perto de seus amigos.</p><p>Será que a chamaram para uma confissão? Mas, mesmo que fosse, não tem motivos para demorar praticamente uma hora para finalizar.</p><p> </p><p>— Rein, namore comigo.</p><p> </p><p>Fine ouviu as palavras vindas de um garoto da outra parede. Resolveu se encostar na beirada para que não fosse ouvida em uma estranha curiosidade. Sua mente a avisa para ver a cena, não por saber que é Rein que está a receber a confissão, mas sim, pela voz masculina ser semelhante a uma pessoa, o seu amigo de infância Shade, vulgo também seu primeiro amor e maior paixão do momento.</p><p>As suas mãos apertou na parede em imensa raiva que a corrompe. Shade está a segurar o pulso da pessoa que ela mais confiava, enquanto seus olhos se encontram cheio de desejo e brilho no olhar.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas, eu...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Por que está tão indecisa? Apenas o rejeite logo de uma vez.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Você não é minha irmã e a minha melhor amiga?</b>
</p><p>O silêncio permaneceu, para o garoto, a aproximação foi necessária para pressioná-la a admitir que corresponde os sentimentos dele e que, dessa vez, não terá para onde fugir. Seus lábios estão para quase serem selados.</p><p>
  <b>O empurre... O empurre!</b>
</p><p>Rapidamente, Rein desvia o rosto com um sorriso envergonhado e entre olhares ficou se encolhendo na parede a cada centímetro mais próximo.</p><p> </p><p>— Ok, mas que isso fique em segredo por enquanto.</p><p>— Como desejar.</p><p> </p><p>Shade, finalmente satisfeito, deposita um beijo na bochecha da mesma fazendo-a soltar uns risos bobos.</p><p>Cansada de observá-los, Fine se esconde novamente tendo seus punhos serrados para manter seu ressentimento em controle, junto com o seu olhar que o brilho desapareceu. Porém, as lembranças a puxam para o fim da sanidade.</p><p>
  <b>Como você pode?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Como você pode me enganar?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Você tinha dito que gostava do Bright.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Que era loucamente apaixonada por ele.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rein, sua mentirosa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sua...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Traíra!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>O dia seguinte chegou. Como todo domingo, Fine e Rein passam sozinhas em seus quartos aproveitando a sua própria companhia, mas algo está diferente dos outros dias e claro que Fine notou. A porta se abre após ser batida duas vezes seguidas, tendo a belíssima visão de sua querida irmã gêmea bem vestida, até mais do que o normal para um dia onde vai sair ou ficar em casa e o sorriso constrangido já a denúncia sem muito esforço.</p><p> </p><p>— Desculpa, Fine, mas pode atender o Shade quando ele chegar? Combinamos de ver um filme juntos hoje e eu preciso me arrumar.</p><p>— Ah, eu posso ir junto? — para sua irmã encarou com um sorriso tão falso que qualquer pessoa notaria a mudança em seu humor se passasse poucas horas juntas, só que Rein está ocupada demais com a sua felicidade que nem percebeu mudança alguma.</p><p>— Ah... — um sorriso envergonhado se formou em seu rosto enquanto o esconde levemente pela vermelhidão que está a se formar — Hoje vou sozinha com ele, se você não se importar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Se eu não me importar? Como você acha que <b>EU</b> não vou me importar?</em>
</p><p>A expressão social se desfez junto com a rosada que saiu de sua confortável cama para se aproximar da vadia. Em olhares intensos, trancou a porta e trouxe a chave para o seu corpo, escondendo-o na cintura.</p><p> </p><p>— O que foi, Fine? Por que está nos trancando aqui?</p><p>— Por que o que?</p><p> </p><p>Tão vazios quanto uma ágata rosa sem brilho, tanto quanto seu coração quebrado, mas ela mostrará a sua amada irmã como é ter o coração como o seu. Mostrará como é ser quebrada por inteira.</p><p>A faca que tinha sido mantida na coxa foi tirada por baixo da saia, junto com a mão livre que pressionam aqueles lábios macios que devem ter tocado os do querido Shade. O desespero bateu na pobre vadia que insiste em tentar afastar Fine. Pequena tola, ingênua, se esqueceu totalmente quem é a mais forte entre elas. A barriga foi a primeira a ser atingida, em seguida o peito e por fim, o pescoço.</p><p> </p><p>— Tão idiota — Fine reclamou, após tirar finalmente seu pulso da boca nojenta daquela que vós traiu podendo encontrar a marca da mordida que nem sentiu. Provavelmente esqueceu de todas as suas dores físicas no momento em que descobriu o segredo.</p><p> </p><p>O quarto trancou e um banho tomou, lavando as suas roupas ensanguentadas. Não que fizesse diferença, já que não se importa mais para onde seu corpo será levado e nem o que vão falar. Já cumpriu com sua vingança, mas seu coração não se sente satisfeito, na verdade, nada mudou.</p><p>Uma faixa colocou para cobrir a marca que foi deixado se lembrando a cada instante das falas da vagabunda.</p><p>
  <em>— Desculpa, Fine, mas pode atender o Shade quando ele chegar? Combinamos de ver um filme juntos hoje e eu preciso me arrumar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Hoje vou sozinha com ele, se você não se importar.</em>
</p><p>A campainha tocou, fazendo-a rapidamente sair correndo para atender. Deve entrar no modo Fine logo, aquele jeito que tem sempre que está com os outros, a personalidade que manteve em frente a todos ou... Sempre foi assim? Faz tempo que nem mesmo ela entende. A porta abriu esbanjando um sorriso social da melhor forma que conseguiu.</p><p> </p><p>— Olá, Shade. Há quanto tempo!</p><p>— Oh, mas nos encontramos ontem na entrada.</p><p> </p><p>Shade riu levemente, o que tranquilizou Fine. Ele não notou nenhuma mudança nela até o momento.</p><p> </p><p>— Cadê a Rein? Combinamos de sair hoje.</p><p>— Ah, ela está tomando banho. Você não quer entrar enquanto a espera?</p><p>— Se não for te incomodar.</p><p>— Não, não. Pode entrar e se quiser assistir algo na Tv, fica a vontade.</p><p> </p><p>O espaço deixou para que ele pudesse passar e fechou a porta, trancando-a lentamente para que não pudesse ser ouvida já que o garoto tem uma boa audição. Para a cozinha Fine se direcionou. Em sua mente, tem tudo preparado. Usará o veneno para ratos que sua mãe tem guardado no armário da pia no chá que o convencerá a beber e, se ele mesmo assim resistir, poderá atacá-lo por trás sem preocupações.</p><p> </p><p>— Vocês andam muito paranoicas ultimamente. Aconteceu algo?</p><p>— Não, nada. Por que?</p><p>— A casa inteira está fechada, até as cortinas.</p><p>— Ah, eu prefiro garantir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Por que é que mantive a casa fechada mesmo?</em>
</p><p>Fine se questionou após arrumar finalmente o conjunto de chás que sua mãe permite que as gêmeas usem. De canto de olho, observou o garoto sentar-se de costas para ela e para a cozinha, provavelmente mexendo em seu celular. Aproveitando a oportunidade, a garota pegou o veneno no armário e antes de fechar, abriu o ao lado para verificar os chás que ainda possuem.</p><p> </p><p>— Chá de jasmim ou chá preto?</p><p>— Ah, chá de jasmim, por favor.</p><p>— O seu favorito, certo?</p><p> </p><p>O sorriso foi desfeito quando a mesma se abaixou, pegando o chá de jasmim e fechando levemente as duas portas evitando a qualquer barulho desnecessário.</p><p> </p><p>— O que você acha da Rein?</p><p> </p><p>O saco com jasmim foi aberto, fazendo-a encarar as flores com o vazio em seu peito. Por algum motivo, quer a sua última confirmação ou talvez, passar por um pouco mais de raiva para que o arrependimento não a atingisse antes de cumprir seu último passo.</p><p>Um leve riso ouviu, fazendo-a se virar para ele.</p><p> </p><p>— Sua irmã? Ela é bem fofa e delicada. Parece uma boneca.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fofa e delicada. Uma boneca?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hum...</b>
</p><p>Rapidamente, o veneno pegou acrescentando junto à jasmim no bule. A água fervente pensou em jogar nele, mas se lembrou da sua irmã, que ainda não a foi avisá-la do rapaz. Para a porta do corredor foi, abrindo-a levemente e deu um leve grito enquanto sorria por lembrar-se dos últimos segundos da sua morte.</p><p>
  <em>Tão tola e ingênua.</em>
</p><p>Assim que voltou, organizou todo o conjunto na bandeja, para depois acrescentar a água ao bulé. Conferiu sua coxa, relembrando o local onde escondeu a faca, sendo apenas uma garantia caso o veneno não funcione e levou para a mesa de centro.</p><p> </p><p>— Chá de jasmim é o seu preferido, certo? Eu sempre esqueço disso — comentou Fine, em um sorriso animado falso enquanto coloca a mistura do chá na xícara dele — Quer algum doce?</p><p>— Ah, nã-</p><p>— Eu vou ver se te algum pra gente.</p><p> </p><p>Nem mesmo o esperou responder, somente entregou o chá e se direcionou as pressas para buscar algum doce como sempre fazia. Apesar de tudo, está tão animada, tão ansiosa para vê-lo finalmente cair no chão estando frio que nem consegue controlar a tremedeira em suas mãos ou seus olhos de prazer.</p><p>
  <b>Relaxa, Shade. Você vai ficar em meu coração para sempre.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>— Aff, a Rein deve ter comido o resto do pudim — reclamou com um sorriso no rosto ao abrir a geladeira.</p><p>— Você realmente gosta de doce.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eu gosto de doces?</b>
</p><p>Para a surpresa de Shade, as mãos de Fine deslizam por suas bochechas e o forçam a encarar os seus olhos vazios que ainda insistem em ter um falso brilho.</p><p> </p><p>— Existe algo que eu gosto mais — um sorriso se abriu, mostrando a dor que se esvaio no mesmo instante — e esse algo é você.</p><p> </p><p>Os olhos do jovem rapaz, foi se fechando. Provavelmente não a escutou pelo veneno fazendo efeito em seu corpo, mas nada disso importa. Seus lábios juntou aos dele enquanto escuta o chá derramar em suas calças.</p><p>
  <b>Você esteve esse tempo todo perto de mim. Sempre mostrou que se importava comigo, mas... Tudo não passou de uma grande mentira.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>— Shade — a voz melodiosa, trouxe à tona toda paixão que possuí por ele, mas um lado seu ainda está corrompido pela raiva e mágoa.</p><p> </p><p>O barulho da polícia pode ser ouvido. Provavelmente a estranha movimentação da casa, junto com as tentativas de Rein de gritar fizeram os vizinhos o chamar por garantia. Porém, nada disso importa.</p><p>Em questão de segundos, a porta foi arrombada fazendo Fine levantar suas mãos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Está satisfeita, mesmo que sua vida tenha sido jogada fora por uma traição e não importa o que aconteça com ela no futuro, nada tirará o gosto da vingança sendo realizada.</p><p>
  <b>Shade, se você não vai ficar comigo... Agora ninguém mais vai.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>